Dislocated
by Starving Poet
Summary: JDCox. One of the janitor's evil schemes has a happy ending.


A/N I think it was kind of off to make Dr. Cox talk to Kelso like a girl but it just seemed so right. Something to make up for my lack of liking 30 Staircase which I think was way below my writing ability. Well, enjoy.

It was a quiet day at the hospital for once in a very long time. Patients were behaving, meaning not flat-lining on the doctors, Nervous Guy hadn't killed anyone in the past three days, and everyone was just generally in an uplifting mood. Then the screaming started.

"Dr. Dorian, _please_ shut up!" Dr. Kelso shot at the young man who had just burst through the front door of Sacred Heart. He noticed he was cradling his right hand against his chest and put the chart down he had been glancing over previously.

"Bambi, what is it? Shh, quiet, you're going to wake Mr. Roberts over there," Carla said from where she sat sifting through medical records.

"That damn janitor is evil!" JD shrieked as he walked over and maneuvered his backpack off his shoulder without actually touching it and on to the nurse's station.

Kelso strode over and took JD's hand before he could protest and grunted at the sight. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by another abrasion of the formerly calm air.

"Bobbo, just the man I wanted to dishevel! I need to talk to you about the funding cuts your making in-" Dr. Cox stopped short of sweeping down the hallway in front of the pair. He cocked his head to the side, staring at JD's newly Janitor-ized hand. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked, confused.

The younger doctor whimpered in response and took back his hand where a dislocated thumb stuck out quite awkwardly. A blue bruise was promptly forming around the joint.

"Well, there's only one way to fix a dislocated part," Kelso said dismissively and reached out to JD again.

"What are you going to do?" He asked with a hint of fear in his voice as he jerked away and held his hand protectively away again.

"I'm going to tear it off and feed it to the mice!" Kelso replied, exasperated, but JD shuddered and scurried a few paces away from him.

"For God's sake, Newbie, you're a _doctor_. We have to set the bone back into place now unless you want to lose the ability of Maria right there to satisfy you to your heart's content each and every night of your lonely, miserable life." Dr. Cox told him, jerking a thumb toward JD's hand. He sighed as JD fidgeted out of Kelso's grasp every time he tried to help him and cut in as a slap fight was initiated between the doctors, JD pointedly using his left hand.

"Okay! Okay, stop!" He whistled sharply, breaking the two up. "Well, Bobbo, since you've done such a fine job here, why don't you just run along now and wait for someone to scream 'Pillow fight!' in which case you will _totally_ win and kick some flower-power ass to finally claim your title as "Miss. America," which has _so_ been yours from the day you were born, and then explain to us all how you intend to stop all the crime and wars in the world. 'Kay?" Dr. Cox finished with a sarcastic smile and grabbed JD by the shoulder, steering him down the hallway.

They walked into an empty patient room, Dr. Cox kicking the door shut behind him. JD glanced around the room, he'd been in here only once before for a terminally ill patient. He guessed those were the only patients they held here. Suddenly, JD had a image of himself laying in a darkened hospital ward and Dr. Cox, Turk, Elliot, and Carla all weeping over his lifeless thumb.

"Alright, Carol, take a seat." The older man nodded to the examination table in front of him. JD hopped up on to it, almost losing his balance and having to throw out his bad hand to save himself.

Cringing, JD looked up weakly, "I guess we really should get this over with before I hurt myself further..."

"Agreed." Dr. Cox replied, moving forward and gently taking JD's hand. He straightened each of his fingers out until he reached his thumb and pushed lightly on the bend of the joint causing JD a sharp intake of breath. He stopped and let go of his hand, looking up.

"I'm going to have to pop it back into place," He told him as he prepared an injection of painkiller medication. "How did this happen again, exactly?"

"It's kind of a long story, one that involves the janitor and-"

"Enough said then," Dr. Cox interjected, glancing up at him in amusement. JD shrugged, his face reddening slightly.

"Alright," Dr. Cox announced as he walked back over to him, pushing up the sleeve of his scrubs a bit and injecting the needle. "It should take effect in about a minute or two but you of course should already know this."

"Would it really hurt all that much?" JD questioned.

"Well, you'd definitely feel it. I dislocated my index finger a few years back. Don't ask," he added as JD opened his mouth, "It has too much to do with Jordan."

"You two still not talking?" JD asked as he attempted to push a mental image aside.

"For now at least. She's staying with her mother and taken Jack too." Dr. Cox replied offhandedly and looked down at his watch. "Let's get this done."

"Wait, I can still sort of feel my fingers," JD said quickly, trying to stall.

"Heaven forbid, Karen, bite the bullet." Dr. Cox responded as he moved closer to him, his legs touching JD's knees from where the younger man sat on the table. JD tried not to make a sound as all of his attention flew to this contact. Dr. Cox looked at him quizzically for a moment before taking his hand again and turning it palm-up.

"Alright, Newbie, keep your eyes on me," he told JD, placing his fingers in position. JD looked up to meet Dr. Cox's gaze, biting his lip anxiously. His mind wandered in this time to how close they were and how truly weird this situation was and how it was all the stupid janitor's-

"OWW!" JD had began to scream as in one swift movement Dr. Cox had forced the joint back into place, but the sound was nearly immediately stifled. JD's eyes opened wide in half-conscious alarm but it might have been the intensity of the moment or just the painkillers clouding his thoughts that let them fall shut again.

Dr. Cox kissed him passionately, causing JD to lean backwards and inviting him to climb up on the table, his body hovering over JD's. Their tongue's rushed over each others; Dr. Cox doing well with his second intent on distracting JD from the pain, his first intent being that he just wanted to kiss the guy. He placed his hands on the shoulders of the man below him, holding him down as his mouth lowered to his neck, kissing the warm skin and vaguely feeling his pulse beating quickly through his veins.

JD took this opportunity to allow some oxygen to get to his brain. What were they doing? This was so spontaneous but he couldn't help but feel like the desire in the kiss was so ancient, such a long time coming. With this new resolve, JD allowed all other thought to slip from his mind and for the first time he felt Dr. Cox's hands snaking up to tangle his fingers in his hair as his lips slowly dragged back up to JD's.

"I..." JD began but he was cut off again by another deep kiss. After a few more moments, Dr. Cox broke the kiss and sat up still on top of JD.

"Yes, Molly?" He asked with an expression of mock concern, part of his face still enjoying dominating the other man.

JD took a quick breath before he spoke, "I love you."

Dr. Cox's hands flew up to cover his mouth with a huge gasp of surprise. He took a few deep breaths, blinking hard with each one as JD watched him, smirking slightly.

"That is the sweetest thing a guy has ever... said...to...me," He said through forced, tearful breaths at the end of his sentence. Then he smiled seriously and leaned down to give JD a light kiss on the lips. "So no more use for Maria then?" He questioned with a short laugh.

JD laughed too, "If that means you're going to let me get some."

"Ohoho, you _will_ be the one taking it because I sure as hell am not." Dr. Cox told him but JD just shrugged and leaned up to kiss him this time.

"As long as I'm getting it from you, I think I'll start to enjoy it pretty quick." He replied with a wink and tugged suggestively at the elastic on Dr. Cox's scrubs, leading to the beginning of testing that statement. JD made a mental note to thank Janitor later for all his services.


End file.
